


Smile

by jkateel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean's kid is learning his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from thewinchesterlifestyle on Tumblr: "Deancas, airplane, mouth, blue"

James points up, and Castiel looks to where he’s gesturing. “Airplane,” he says gruffly, and James’ brow furrows.

"Air-pane," he repeats. Dean chuckles and nods, reaching over to ruffle James’ dark hair.

"Not bad, kiddo. Alright, pop quiz. What color is Dad’s tie?"

James looks at the tie. He frowns cutely at it, and then looks back at Dean. “Blue!” he declares, and Dean grins.

"Alright, little man! High-five!"

James slaps a chubby hand against his father’s with a squeal of giggles. Cas can’t help a smile, which James notices and then points to.

"Mouth," Castiel says, but James frowns. 

"Moudth," he repeats, but he doesn’t like that answer. Castiel can tell by the way his nose wiggles. He points again, and Cas understands.

"Smile," he says, making his grow. 

"Smile," James says, and then gives Cas one of his own.


End file.
